finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Broadsword
.]] '''Broadsword' (ブロードソード Borōdosōdo) is a common recurring weapon in the series. It is often the weakest, or one of the weakest, swords in the game, and is usually wielded by heavy melee classes such as Knights. It does not grant any special abilities, and is relatively weak after the opening area of the games it appears in. Appearance ''Final Fantasy '''Broadsword', also known as the SHORT, is the second weakest sword in the game, with Rapier being the weakest. It can be used by Fighters, Knights, Ninjas, Red Mages, and Red Wizards, boosts an Attack of 15, and can be bought in Pravoka for 450 gil. It can also be found as a treasure in the Marsh Cave ''Final Fantasy II '''Broadsword' is the weakest sword in the game, boasting a mere 8 Attack, 60% Accuracy, and 2% Evasion. It is bought for 400 gil at Gatrea. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Broadsword' is the weakest sword in the game, boosting a mere 10 Attack. It is gotten through a variety of methods. ''Final Fantasy V '''Broadsword' is one of the weakest swords in the game, with Excalipur being the weakest. It can only be used by Blue Mage, Knight, Red Mage, Mystic Knight, and Freelancer. It boosts an Attack of 12, and can be bought in Tule for 280 gil. It is also Bartz's initial weapon. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Broadsword' is the weakest sword in the game, and is Steiner's starting weapon. It has an Attack of 2 and teaches the ability Beast Killer. Additional Broadswords can be purchased at Dali for 300 gil. ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Broadsword' is a mid-level Sword with 19 damage and 233 delay. It can be used by Warriors, Red Mages, Paladins, Dark Knights, Blue Mages, and Corsairs, and requires level 30 to equip. It can be bought from vendors in Bastok and San d'Oria, or crafted by Smiths using a Fire Crystal, a Lizard Skin, and 2 Mythril Ingots. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Broadsword' is the second weakest sword in the game, with Mythril Sword being the weakest. It boost an Attack of 15, costs 400 gil to buy, and requires 15 LP to use. In the International Zodiac Job System, only the Knight class may equip the Broadsword. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Broadsword' is the weakest sword in the game. It costs 200 to buy, has 4 Attack, and 5% Weapon Defense. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Broadsword' is the second weakest sword in the game, and teaches the abilities Oil Blade and First Aid. It has an Attack of 25. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Broadsword' is the weakest sword in the game and it adds 4 to Attack. ''Vagrant Story '''Broad Sword' is the weakest Great Sword, and provides 10 Strength and 4 Range, but lowers Agility by 2. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King '''Broadsword' is a level 15 sword that provides +19 Attack and is bought for 128 gil. ''Final Fantasy Adventure '''Broad Sword' is the starting weapon of the game, which can be bought for 60 gil and has an AP of 4. Gallery Category:Weapons